Keeping Up With the Bigheads
Keeping Up With the Bigheads is the first segment of the fourth episode of the first season of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Ed Bighead threatens to condemn Rocko's property if he doesn't clean up his property. Plot Ed Bighead is shearing his hedge (as a sculpture of himself) when he finds a bug on one of the leaves (through his goggles). He later places the bug inside his bug prison box, where all the other bugs are in as well. Through his goggles, he also spot Rocko and Heffer next door sun bathing outside on the front porch of Rocko's house. Bighead later finds a weed writhing under a small hole in the bottom of the fence. When the weed destroys his 1st prize flowers, he tries to destroy it, only to get attacked in the process. Heffer checks the list of what he and Rocko should do next (which is watch TV while eating snacks). During the pastime, they hear a bang on the door. Rocko answers it to find Bighead, who rebukes Rocko for letting his weed attack his 1st prize flowers. He even threatens to bulldoze Rocko's entire house and says that his nephew, the O-Town building inspector, will condemn the house at 6:00 p.m. At first, Rocko fails to acknowledge the condition of his residence, but soon, he concedes that the place needs work. After getting taunted by Bighead, Rocko and Heffer collaborate to improve the condition of the house, but the house still remains the same, and the inspection is in ten minutes. So Heffer suggests landscaping and the two try to grow some plants around the front lawn. But they only end up growing a tiny flower, much to their disappointment, and Bighead reminds them that their time is up. However, after several seconds has elapsed, a number of plants begin to sprout from the soil, two of which sends the two friends flying, and they land on a table, sending the mixed-colored paint can flying as it pours on the house (improving its appearance), bounces off, and frees the termites from Bighead's bug prison box. They destroy everything around the Bigheads' yard, including their house. The inspector comes around to inspect the neighbors' yards. He also asks for Ed's signature and tows a piece of the Bigheads' house with the crane, with Bev still in the window. Ed chases after the tow truck and Rocko and Heffer walk inside Rocko's newly improved house. They shut the door from behind, the impact of which causes the house to fall apart, becoming dilapidated once again. Characters Present * Rocko * Heffer * Spunky * Ed Bighead * Bev Bighead Trivia * When the bug that Bighead captured says that one day, the bugs will be free, he somewhat foreshadows not only the end of this episode but also Rocko's Happy Vermin. * The sucking machine that is seen in the garage would later appear in the episode A Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic. * The title is a reference to the saying "Keeping up with the Joneses". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Vince Calandra Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh